


Utible

by Jaunty



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nothing but some good ol' smut uvu~!, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: utible (adj.) - serviceable; useful-----------“So, I've been keeping this a complete secret.” He started with an air of anticipation, but... There had also been something like anxiety? Benji quizzically canted his head, seldom seeing William in this state. The man exudes such confidence that it'll make the most lively spirit bashful when he's to speak. Now, he's acting rather shy, almost like he isn't certain if he's to give Benji his last gift.William Afton? Nervous? Now, this is the present Benji needed to open.A box is placed upon his lap, Benji wasting no time in unwrapping it. William observed with an apprehensive gaze as he listened to his love gasping in surprise. “William...”-----------There's always a first into the unknown. Communicating is key when you trust your partner to the most intimate stages.





	Utible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilliamDavidAfton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/gifts).



> Yet another commission for a good friend of mine! They had wanted their OC to peg William and honestly, how am I deny such a delicious request x3
> 
> You know the drill with the spelling and grammar. Enjoy~! ♡＾▽＾♡

“Oh, William, it's perfect!”

 

Benji held up some copies of the latest Marvel comics that had been gracefully bought for this special day, blue eyes shimmering with joy as his lover laughed. “In mint condition as well,” he beamed, tapping the pad of his finger along the protective coating of the comics that hasn't even tasted the fresh air. “It took me a while to acquire these issues since they are apparently a rarity – And what wouldn't you know, our local store has them! Lucky day for me, I guess~.”

 

“Lucky? Love, this is a divine gift!” the other chortled, redness at his cheeks since he viewed it as embarrassing to react so childishly. William, on the other hand, found it adorable, and he granted Benji's excitement with a kiss. “Mhm, I'm glad you love it, Benji,” he replied with a toothy smile. After a few more gifts of figurines and such, there had been another surprise for the jubilant man.

 

“So, I've been keeping this a complete secret.” He started with an air of anticipation, but... There had also been something like anxiety? Benji quizzically canted his head, seldom seeing William in this state. The man exudes such confidence that it'll make the most lively spirit bashful when he's to speak. Now, he's acting rather shy, almost like he isn't certain if he's to give Benji his last gift.

 

William Afton? **Nervous**? Now, this is the present Benji needed to open.

 

A box is placed upon his lap, Benji wasting no time in unwrapping it. William observed with an apprehensive gaze as he listened to his love gasping in surprise. “William...”

 

The box featured an intimate toy, and it's one that had Benji in awe since he hadn't believed that William would let himself to be –

 

“Is... How long have you been wanting this sort of thing? Or... Curious, rather?”

 

The older man cleared his throat, attempting to regain that bold exterior of his as he brought himself closer. “Well...” he began as he struggled to find the words. It wasn't as though he's ashamed for buying it, or even _afraid_ that Benji is to deny such an item. Benji had been correct to wonder on when William became curious with this. He didn't seem like the type to submit – not to be penetrated, anyway.

 

“Let's just say that the stress of running the company has been getting to me. Not to say that our love has faltered in the bedroom!” He's quick to add that part, much to Benji's amusement. “It's just... I don't want you to think that you're to remain the submissive one. Or... You know...” Oh, look at him! Timidly, William averted his gaze as his cheeks – even the tips of his ears! – went red. “I just thought it would be nice for a change! And it's your birthday, so I'm wanting to make it...further special...”

 

Benji's touched. To be quite honest, he's been wanting this for so long, but he hadn't thought of a way to approach William about it. It had crossed his mind several times, and they're usually shoved aside since William hasn't expressed the desire for the roles to switch. Of course, he could understand that there are certain needs to be filled and he wouldn’t mind having to explore uncharted territory, so to speak.

 

 _Oh, he'll definitely be exploring tonight~_.

 

“Will!” The man in question blinked as Benji laughed and planted a kiss along his cheek. “Seriously, this is the one of the best gifts you've given me, and yes, I'm wanting to try this out. For both of us! It'll be a nice outlet and – Hell, I'm glad you're telling me about this. I'm about to show you what it's like to have the stick up your arse. Literally~.”

 

The _**(**_ _comical_ _ **)**_ reaction to that – William's eyes nearly bulging and jaw going slack – had Benji bursting out in laughter, even more so at his sputtering.

 

“I'm not that uptight! Benji!!”

 

* * *

 

Crickets chirped their song as the chilly night settled itself onto the world. The cozy bedroom is filled with the sounds of lips meeting, followed by moan from the younger of the two. As much he would like to continue this, he had a mission in mind. The glint in his blue eyes had William himself shivering. It seems that Benji has only learned from the best, and he's just quaking on what's in store for him.

 

Quickly switching positions, Benji straddled William while the man laid beneath him, staring up with a raised brow. It didn't take an idiot on what's to be done, but Benji decided to take it as slow as he can possibly can. The excitement is about to take him by the horns and have him fuck William right then and there. He knew, however, that it can be painful for him, and Benji isn't wanting that.

 

Once the obstacle that was clothes is out of the way, Benji's lips kissed at his partner's before having to trail down William's body, the man making a pleased hum. A nip here and there before he reached his erected prize.

 

William thought of it _sinful_ as Benji locked gazes with him as he wrapped his lips around his thick length. He kept a steady pace, air exhaling through his nostrils as he lowered his head then rose it back up. That warm tongue flattening to wet at the underside, then it traced whatever vein emerged. “Benji~,” William breathed out, a large hand reaching down to thread his fingers at his hair. A airy moan had him groaning in bliss, leaning his head back into the pillow. Benji audibly slurped around him before a wet _pop!_ finished that off. Momentarily moving away, the sound of a bottle uncapping caught his ears and William lifted his head to see a generous amount of lube being squeezed on Benji's fingers.

 

Swallowing nervously, he forced himself calm down as Benji patted a comforting hand along his inner thight. “Relax for me, Will,” Benji coaxed, rubbing with his left hand then pushing one finger of the other past the tight ring of muscles. He immediately stilled upon hearing a sharp intake of breath, though it was more out of surprise than pain. Benji kept his eyes on William, watching for any signs of such as he continued to push until the knuckle is reached. He easily slipped in and out of him, the constant pace gradually easing William.

 

“Hmmm...” he breathed out with a focused look.

 

“You doing alright?”

 

“Yes. I... It isn't painful. Just...strange,” William quietly remarked. Witnessing a shift in expression, he smiled at Benji. “I can assure you, I'm fine. Just... I'll be sure to tell you if I'm uncomfortable.” Benji returned the smile, trusting William on that. “Alright, here comes the second...” Pushing in a second finger, there had been an acute sting but rather than worrying Benji, William endured it, letting out a deep breath until he nodded his comfort.

 

“... _Keep going_.”

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Benji, licking his lips, felt arousal traveling downwards as he watched his fingers disappearing into William then coming out as they glistened with the warming lube. Adding a third, heat throbbed between his legs once his lover let out this mewl _**(**_ _how adorable!_ _ **)**_. He didn't miss the way William clutched at the sheets with one hand and the other reaching up to push brown locks back when they were being collected at his forehead thanks to an upcoming sheen of sweat. “Benji... God, yes,” William whispered out, about to utter out more before he gasped at the brush of a certain spot.

 

“There it is~!” Benji crooned before those fingers began to rub along it. He watched as William fidgeted, as though not knowing what to make this until a firm stroke sparked this pleasure that had him keening. “There!” he exclaimed despite himself. “More there..!”

 

Benji chuckled as he teased, “Here?” His hand rolled like a wave, the constant strikes at the spot rewarding him with William moaning and the feeling of his fingers being tightened from these warm walls.

 

Once he's certain that it's time, Benji pulled his fingers away, smirking at the huff when that empty feeling returned to him. “Relax, love! I'm only whipping it out,” he said as he reached over to the table next to them. The box rested upon it like a gift ready to be used, and boy, Benji just couldn't contain himself any longer! Knowing how to utilize it thanks to a few couple of tapes he's saw, he eagerly strapped it to his waist. The buckles are easy to lock, and the pink, thick dildo at his crotch stuck out proud. William eyed it like it's an entrée ready to be devoured. Benji coated it in a good amount, reaching over to stroke at William's own cock.

 

“Ready?”

 

William gazed at it for a little longer before green eyes flicked up with him nodding.

 

“...Go slow.”

 

“You know I will...”

 

Benji settled between William's scarred legs, rubbing at them in comfort as he positioned the dildo right at his entrance that immediately twitched upon being touched. There's been a pause; an expectation heavy in the air until Benji finally pushed the head in. Instantly, he apologized upon seeing William's pained expression, him taking in a deep breath as an object a size larger than fingers breached his body. Despite the burn at his ass then feeling the sting traveling up his spine, the older man widened his legs as he felt Benji pushing in inch by inch until he finally bottomed out.

 

Deep pants is breathed out past William's lips, clenching around the toy with deep, steady inhales. “Will, love... You okay?”

 

He nodded as he fidgeted to accommodate the size sitting in him. It may not be of warm flesh but this is more than enough to pleasure him since it nudged _perfectly_ at that spot. William laid his head down with a moan, Benji taking that as cue to move.

 

The first few thrusts have been shallow, testing out the waters to make sure that William is truly comfortable with this. When seeing none of the sort on his features, Benji became firmer with his thrusts by pulling back to the tip then driving his hips into William's, having him let out these delicious moans that fueled at Benji's need to _**ruin**_ him. He now has something to prove to William that this is just as lecherous as to have Benji be taken as a cock warmer.

 

Here is the owner of a growing establishment, a man that exudes great poise and assurance, having the utmost euphoria from being taken like this. It would never become public, but Benji is sure to have his ego swell to always think of this very moment.

 

He's in Benji's position, pleading for his lover to go harder with his movements. Becoming a little brat, it seems. Impatience having to show its mark, even when William had been hurting before. Like a drug, William is wanting more of it, and how Benji ever refuse a demand of his. “Well, since you asked so nicely...” he grinned teasingly, now so frenzied in momentum that it had the headboard hitting at the wall. William let out a symphony of lovely noises, one minute of him breathing out praises for his lover to just reducing to mere needy moans and muffled cries since he isn't wanting to wake the whole house up.

 

“You... Mmm, you close, love?” Benji cooed out, reaching down to kiss at those wet lips from the amount of times William had to lick them from drying. “God, yes..!” he resounded rapturously. “Benji, I...I love this. I want more!”

 

Benji effusively agreed, knowing that there is bound to have more of this in the future and he would have William to thank for. Digging his nails into those thick thighs, Benji hastily bucked his hips until both have been reduced to only grunts, Benji breathlessly crying out that he's to cum with William moaned out the same as white flashed before his eyes and he came hard enough that the air in his lungs thinned for him to gasp sharply.

 

A comfortable weight fell atop of him as Benji plopped down in exhaustion, taking a moment to catch his breath along with William. Green eyes stared dazedly at the ceiling, black spots appearing here and there at his vision until they cleared out once the afterglow settled in.

 

“Wow... That was...”

 

Not completely at a lost for words, but just amazed by how carnal that felt. The hunger for each other returned to a low simmer, Benji taking what's left of his energy to straighten up and undo the clasps of the strap on.

 

It's tossed to the side of the bed with a dull thud, the smaller of the two nuzzling into William, ignoring the cooling, drying fluid between them. An arm wrapped around him, a kiss planted atop of his head. “Happy birthday, darling,” William smiled tiredly, pulling him up to properly kiss him. Benji giggled as they took a moment to demonstrate the love between them.

 

“Thank you so much, Will. This is the best night ever~.” A brow is raised with a lazy smile at William's lips. “The absolute best, even?” Benji rolled his eyes and playfully smacked him along the head as his lover laughed cheerfully.

 

“Don't push it. Don't wanna punish you by denying you this wonderful addition to the bedroom for a few weeks~.” William narrowed his eyes at him, a hint of a challenge in those eyes that are gradually hiding behind heavy lids.

 

“You're **evil**...”

 

“Heh, takes one to know one.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments at [celestialvexation](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com)! I enjoy writing these out and while i'm kinda decent at writing, it's always good to branch out and experiment here and there uvu
> 
> Love y'all, and thanks to everyone who leaves kudos and such on my other fics! Please, if you have a suggestion for another fic or comment or just wanna know my commission info, visit me on tumblr~! (´∀`)


End file.
